Une histoire de gui
by Terrible person
Summary: Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry ne trouve plus aucune activité intéressante, même le Quidditch ne semble plus le divertir comme autrefois. Il commence alors à observer les nombreux commérages et secrets des mœurs qui demeurent à Poudlard. Cependant à être trop curieux, on se fait avoir, Harry.


**Disclaimers:** L'histoire provient de mon imagination et l'univers à Miss Rowling !

**Notes:**Après deux années d'absence me revoici avec un nouvel OS spécial Noël, en espérant que vous avez passés de très bonnes fêtes. En tout cas, je prie pour que cette fic vous plaise car j'ai assez peur d'avoir perdu la main haha! Toujours sur mon couple préféré Hermione et Draco mais avec un changement de point de vue! J'espère que sa vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une histoire de gui**

Depuis sa victoire face à Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Pourtant, il avait tout essayé; ainsi il pouvait fièrement proclamer qu'il avait battu sept fois la totalité des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, trouver les cent passages secrets de l'école et pour finir, compter entièrement le nombre d'ouvrages poussiéreux qui siégeaient dans la bibliothèque. Oui, Harry était parvenu à un point où son sens de l'observation était sans nul doute infaillible. C'est donc pour cela que ces occupations précédentes ne l'intéressaient plus.

Ainsi donc, il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux mœurs de Poudlard, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa petite amie qui adorait tout savoir, avant tout le monde. Ginny était on ne peut plus fière de son petit ami, et cela depuis qu'il avait su voir le possible où cela semblait impossible. Elle souria espièglement en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux ébourrifés de son héro. Oui, Harry avait été le premier à comprendre qu'Hannah Abott avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Ernie, malgré son éternelle timidité.

Tout cela, grâce à des mois d'entraînements depuis la mort de Voldemort, où Harry avait pris un malin plaisir à espionner des disputes, des rapprochements et même des scénes tellement amusantes qu'il lui arrivait parfois de penser à ramener un bol de pop corn. Mais tout de même, il avait des limites.

C'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire pour Harry, le mois de novembre s'inclinait doucement au fil des jours et l'hiver prenait petit à petit sa place à Poudlard. L'effervescence autour de Noël commençait déjà a palpiter à travers les discutions joyeuses des élevés, puisque le parc avait été récemment recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc.

Harry souria allégrement, et n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre le chemin menant à la bibliothèque. Quitte à choisir, il préférait nettement l'ambiance chaleureuse du sanctuaire d'Hermione et de plus, il avait besoin d'elle.

Sa bonne humeur ne flancha même pas lorsqu'il croisa Draco Malfoy sur sa route, le regard fier et la posture droite. Harry pouffa même lorsque le Serpentard le toisa d'un regard noir avant de continuer sa route, silencieusement. Oui, décidément rien ni personne ne pouvait ébranler l'état jovial d' Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa meilleure amie. Il avait la chance d'apercevoir sa crinière devant une pile d'énorme ouvrages poussiéreux, et Harry en déduit donc que la rougeur de ses joues devaient avoir été causée par le poids des livres qu'elle avait du porté, seule. Il s'étonna de la force de sa petite personne et eut un éclair d'incompréhension.

Il adorait sa meilleure amie, vraiment. Par respect pour Hermione, il n'avait jamais voulu l'observer minutieusement car il savait qu'elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry croyait.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il lui embrassa instinctivement la joue, et Hermione lui répondit par un sourire. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir puisque son meilleur ami avait pris l'habitude de venir la chercher pour déjeuner.

« Tu es bien matinale pour un samedi matin, Hermione » Lança le brun en prenant une chaise, face à elle. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment et pourquoi sa meilleure amie se levait-elle aussi tôt pour travailler.

La concernée joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses indomptables cheveux « Je suis en retard sur mon devoir d' Arithmancie Harry » Elle posa délicatement sa plume sur la table et le regarda. Harry l'observa un moment et lui prit délicatement sa main frêle.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'immense bibliothèque ce qui exaspéra Hermione puisque ce son ressemblait étonnamment à la chute d'un épais grimoire. Pourtant ses joues semblèrent rosir.

Harry émit un petit rire « Tu as surement oublié que ce devoir doit être fait pour Février. » Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard d' Hermione et Harry ne put contenir un sourire tendre. « Allons manger, une rumeur court que le repas est divin ! » A son tour, la Griffondor ricana.

« Tu deviens comme Ron, fais attention. » Pouffa Hermione devant la mine renfrognée d'Harry. Avec précaution, elle saisit sa plume et la rangea précautionneusement dans un écrin de velours qu'elle mit rapidement dans son sac. Harry tiqua mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'était surement pas assez courageux pour lui demander quand avait-elle acheter cette délicate plume. Et surtout, il avait vraiment faim.

« Tu savais que Theodore Nott avait des vues sur Padma? » Déclara nonchalant le brun tout en se levant rapidement de sa chaise. Il s'étira avec précaution, évitant de regarder la mine désabusée de sa meilleure amie.

Neéanmoins, Hermione sembla assez amusée. Elle détestait les commérages mais ceux d'Harry n'étaient pas méchants et la plupart du temps, vrai. Elle se leva, plissa soigneusement sa jupe et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. « Allons mangez, Ginny et Ron doivent nous attendre! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rappela le but de sa visite à la bibliothèque, _Ginny. _Il voulait produire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour le noël de sa petite amie, romantique et inoubliable. Peu sûr de son idée, il rattrapa tant bien que mal sa meilleure amie qui semblait bien décidée à manger le festin qui l'attendait.

« Hermione attends ! » Sa prise se fit ferme mais douce sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, assez pour qu'il puisse la retourner face à lui « Il faut que tu m'aides à propos du noël de Ginny, j'ai envie de lui faire une surprise, quelque chose d'original pour changer. »

Hermione, face à lui, semblait totalement attendrit. Harry fut soulagé de voir apparaître une lueur de malice dans son regard. Définitivement, il adorait sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut Harry! » Déclara Hermione avec un grand sourire, tout en pénétrant entre les larges étagères poussiéreuses. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et regarda soudainement son meilleur ami, d'un air grave « Cependant, il faut que tu saches. Ce sort ne peut être lancé qu'une seule fois dans l'année. Il fait apparaître un gui au dessus de votre tête, si tu le rates, c'est gâché. Donc choisis bien ce moment, ne te précipites pas. »

Hermione lui tendit doucement le livre intitulé _Les sorts de Noël _et Harry acquiesça, plutôt satisfait. La formule n'avait pas l'air si difficile que sa et puis c'était une idée assez originale. Content de lui, il prit donc sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la remercier chaleureusement avant de...

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa ailleurs ? » Siffla une voix qu'Harry qualifia de méprisante et hautaine. Sans surprise, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Draco Malfoy, on ne peut plus fier.

« Non la bibliothèque nous va très bien, sa change un peu ! » Répondit du tac au tac Harry, taquin. La réaction tendue du Serpentard l'interpella quelques secondes puis il trouva cela assez normal, le blond n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde. C'est ce qu'Harry interpréta, bien évidemment.

« Viens Harry, allons-y » La voix douce d'Hermione le fit réagir et il coupa le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre lui et Draco. Doucement, il sentit une petite main lui agripper la sienne et le tirer avec tendresse dans la direction opposée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir Granger. » Grogna Draco avec mépris. « Appart si tu as honte de quelque chose. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'Hermione l'entraînait à sa suite sans adresser un regard de plus au Serpentard.

Décidemment Harry ne savait pas de quelle maniére la phrase du blond devait être prise. Et malheureusement, il se demandait si il ne devait peut-être pas plus surveiller Hermione et son entourage.

* * *

Harry ne tenait plus en place dans le couloir du septième étage, le grand soir était arrivé, il allait enfin offrir un cadeau assez inoubliable à l'amour de sa vie. Nerveux, il tentait de dompter sa crinière désordonnée mais en vain. A ses cotés, Hermione semblait très amusée de la situation. Bien qu'Harry l'avait quelque peu observé ces temps-ci, il n'avait rien trouver de suspect à son sujet. C'était toujours la même petite Hermione, innocente et sérieuse. Pourtant il se doutait de quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur l'impression que sa meilleure amie lui donnait. Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de transparent ce qui rendait son observation presque impossible.

Il était presque 22h lorsque le château devint complétement silencieux. Seul le vent glacial qui tapait sur les énormes vitres de Poudlard étourdissait l'atmosphère et perturbait la quiétude du lieu. Hermione posa une main délicate sur son épaules et lui souria doucement.

« Harry, voyons ne stresse pas, tu ne lui offres pas un Véracrasse non plus ! » S'exclama joyeusement la Griffondor en réajustant sa robe de sorcière, l'insigne de préfète mis en évidence en haut de sa poitrine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être à mon premier rendez-vous » Souffla-t-il complétement désabusé par le stress. Il avait peur d'oublier la formule ou tout simplement rater le moment propice. « J'ai donné rendez-vous à Ginny à l'aile Ouest. »

« Trés bien » Répondit Hermione d'un ton encourageant « Je dois aller faire ma ronde Harry, je suis déjà en retard. Bonne chance, tu verra, sa sera merveilleux. » Sans attendre de réponse, il vit la crinière de sa meilleure ami disparaître au loin. Le Griffondor, souffla, évacuant son stress tout en mettant ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à 22h30 à sa petite amie, mais il se sentait tellement désorienté sans Hermione. Harry eut un choc, _pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement demander à Hermione de lancer le sort?_ Quel idiot !

S'injuriant de tous les noms, Harry s'élança à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie. Il était déjà 22h10 et Hermione devait être entrain d'inspecter scrupuleusement chaques recoins du château. Harry ricana. Que ferait-elle appart contrôler le château ? surtout _son_ Hermione, tellement stricte à propos des règles.

Il allait surement faire attendre Ginny, mais tant pis, Harry savait qu'elle comprendrait. Rapidement, il descendit les nombreuses marches des escaliers avant de parvenir au quatrième étage où Hermione était censé patrouiller. Manque de chance, elle ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Le Griffondor ne perdit aucunement sa détermination et continua à inspecter chaques couloirs du château dans le but de la trouver.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il atteignit la salle de métamorphose qui lui sembla reconnaître la voix de sa meilleure amie. Instinctivement, il s'engouffra dans un renfoncement que lui offrait un mur glacial, caché par une épaisse armure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseillait d'attendre ici et de ne pas déranger la Préfète.

« Malfoy » S'exaspéra Hermione, roulant les yeux au ciel. « C'est bientôt fini. »

Le concerné l'a regarda d'un air hautain « Tu me dis ça à chaques fois Granger. Comme à Potter. » sa mâchoire semblait être douloureusement contractée sous la colère.

Harry pouvait enfin nettement apercevoir sa meilleure amie et son rival. Les deux jeunes gens se toisaient du regard, immobiles.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop souvent d'Harry, je trouve. » Pouffa Hermione sans retenue. « Sa en devient presque gênant. » Harry ricana silencieusement.

La reaction du Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre. Rapidement, il attrapa avec agressivité le bras de la préfète malgré ses gémissements de douleurs. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, néanmoins Hermione le regardait avec défi.

« C'est plutôt ton comportement qui devient gênant, Miss-je-sais-tout. » Siffla dangereusement le préfet « Tu en deviens presque une allumeuse. »

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, à la lueur des baguettes, Harry cru apercevoir un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là dessus et se concentra sur la délicieuse scène se déroulant juste sous ses lunettes.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, et je l'aime. » cette réplique élégamment lancée -selon Harry- par sa meilleure amie le réconforta dans ses pensées. Mais avant qu'il eut pu s'attendrir de cette démonstration d'affection, la réaction du jeune homme en face d'elle le poussa à sortir rapidement sa baguette.

Instinctivement, Harry ne pensa qu'a un seul sort;

_Amor tirus,_ Murmura-t-il avec rage voyant sa meilleure amie se débattre violemment sous la poigne du Préfet.

Malheureusement pour Harry le sort ne fonctionna pas. Et heureusement, puisque sans s'en rendre compte il avait lancé celui réservé à Ginny. Rassuré, Harry, sentit une once de satisfaction naître en lui. Il avait évité le pire pour Hermione, mais perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas pu suivre la lutte acharnée de sa meilleure amie. Inquiet, il leva rapidement les yeux afin de retrouver la silhouette frêle de _son_ Hermione mais à la place il..

Hermione. _Sa_ douce Hermione. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sauvagement, ses joues rougies et son corps frêle coincé entre un mur et le corps de Malfoy. Harry hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Décidé à arrêter ce pervers de Serpentard, il voulu s'élancer au secours de la Préfete lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, se retenant de peine à l'armure. Il haussa subitement les sourcils. Ces deux-là n'avait pas besoin d'un sort de gui, tout compte fait.

Draco scella alors ses fines lèvres à celles d'Hermione dans un baiser langoureux. Apparemment, Hermione ne semblait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle passa tendrement sa main frêle dans les cheveux d'or de son ennemi. _Comme le faisait Ginny_, pensa Harry. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il remarqua la main fine mais ferme du jeune homme disparaître sous la longue jupe d'Hermione et sa langue se perdre dans la bouche de cette dernière.

Harry aurait nettement préféré voir sous ces yeux la résurrection de Voldemort.

Il n'avait rien contre le jeune Malfoy, qu'on se le dise. Mais Hermione, _sa_ douce et innocente Hermione qui sous ses yeux semblait fondre au contact du Préfet, étonnamment langoureux et tendre dans ses gestes. Harry ne comprenait plus rien; comment Hermione avait pu cacher cela à lui, son meilleur ami? Il aurait compris... après quelques temps, bien sur.

Puis, un éclair de lucidité l'ébranla tandis que l'atmosphère semblait se réchauffer dans le couloir. Il comprit enfin d'où venait la luxueuse plume d'Hermione et le fait qu'il avait croisé Draco sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Tout s'expliquait enfin devant lui, absolument tout. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un timide gémissement retentit alors dans le couloir.

Devant lui, les deux préfets semblaient s'être perdus à travers leur baiser fougueux. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de passion émaner d'Hermione sauf lorsqu'elle terminait un devoir à temps. Inconsciemment, elle s'était fondu dans le corps du Serpentard tandis que celui lui dévorait tendrement le cou, sa main remontant dangereusement sous sa jupe.

Ce fut Hermione qui arrêta en première leur contact physique, visiblement gênée par la main de Draco. Celui-ci semblait pourtant trés satisfait de cet petit entretien. Son regard orageux était ancré à celui d'Hermione et Harry ne put se retenir de rester là, à regarder la scène si stupéfiante, selon lui.

« Arrête avec Potter, Granger » Grogna avec mépris le jeune homme. Cependant, ce fut avec tendresse qu'il coinça une des mèches brunes d'Hermione derrière son oreille. « Tu sais que sa me rends fou. »

« Tu es jaloux Malfoy. » Répliqua Hermione « Mais peu importe. Pour ma part, je ne me permets pas de te reprendre lorsque cette jolie Serdaigle t'envoies des chocolats, hum? »

« Je peux dire pareil de toi. » murmura doucement le Serpentard alors qu'il la surplombait d'un regard satisfait. Visiblement il adorait la mettre hors d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » Répondit Hermione, taquine. « Je trouverai surement du réconfort auprès d'Harry. »

Malgré ses joues brulantes, Hermione émit un petit rire devant la mine dure et sérieuse du Serpentard. Une lueur joyeuse apparu dans ses yeux noisettes tandis qu'elle s'échappait de la poigne douce mais ferme du Serpentard sur sa taille. Harry ferma les yeux, soulagé.

« Je t'aime. » Un chuchotement presque inaudible traversa le couloir glacial et pourtant Harry semblait exploser. Avait-il rêvé ou le mot _amour_ venait-il justement d'être prononcé? Non sa Harry ne pouvait pas le croire, non Malfoy et Hermione ne pouvaient pas rimer avec _amour_ ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ne s'occuperait jamais plus des histoires qui ne le concernent pas!

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de tristesse tandis qu'il évitait de regarder les deux Préfets qui semblaient reprendre leurs activités là où ils les avaient laissés. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'est sa douce meilleure amie qui fut la plus entreprenante et qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à plonger timidement sa main sous la chemise du Serpentard. Ce dernier, visiblement satisfait, l'embrassa de plus belle et reposa possessivement sa main sous sa jupe, arrachant un gémissement gêné a la Griffondor.

S'en fut trop Harry, il n'en supporterait pas plus. Décidé, il brandit doucement sa baguette et lança un _repulso_ sur un vase à quelques mètres du couple. La réaction des deux jeunes gens fut immédiate: ils se séparèrent rapidement, Hermione plissa inconsciemment sa jupe, visiblement gêné tandis que Malfoy s'aventurait courageusement vers l'origine du bruit, le regard noir et l'allure fière.

Visiblement il détestait être dérangé lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Hermione. Même pire, il semblait fou de rage.

« Ne restons pas ici. » Chuchota avec anxiété Hermione en le rejoignant. Harry put apercevoir que le Serpentard l'avait mise instinctivement derrière lui, visiblement très protecteur envers _sa_ meilleure amie.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Draco semblait suspicieux et inspectait soigneusement les alentours, les deux préfets se décidèrent enfin à quitter le couloir et disparurent dans la pénombre inquiétante du château.

« J'espére que tu as toujours ma plume. » Entendit-il au loin. « et elle peut servir à autre chose qu'a écrire » la réponse suave du jeune homme atteignit malheureusement les oreilles du Survivant, en proie à une crise cardiaque.

Harry souffla, relâchant toute l'anxiété, le stress et la fureur qu'il avait ressenti tour à tour. Il ne se fit pas prier pour détaler à travers tout le château, essayant au plus vite de rejoindre sa dulcinée. La grande horloge sonna les coups de 23h et le Griffondor ne put retenir un gémissement désabusé, Ginny allait le tuer.

Lorsqu'il aperçut au loin une silhouette mince surplombée d'une épaisse chevelure de feu, le Survivant souria d'un bonheur non contenu. Il savait ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à sa petite amie.

_Excuse moi Hermione, mais l'amour se partage_. Intérieurement, Harry jubilait. Il était fière de lui et était maintenant sûr que la magie de Noël ne se manifestait pas toujours à travers un gui.

Le brun ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa petite amie. D'un seul regard, elle comprit que ce qu'il avait a lui raconter ce soir là était bien plus magique qu'une surprise.

* * *

**J'espère que cet Os vous a plu! J'attends impatiemment vos réactions ! Un prochain chapitre du point de vue de Ginny aura la possibilité de se faire en fonction de vos avis !  
**

**Joyeuses fêtes!**


End file.
